


Cursed Fic

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Scent Marking, Smut, blame seb, seb’s fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: We figured we may as well hit every trope at least once with our fics :').





	Cursed Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



Michael sighed. Being an alpha could, more often than not, really fucking suck. Especially when you were in love with your best friend- an omega. He scanned the school hallway, searching for any sign of the familiar boy.

Jeremy popped up from behind Michael. “Hey!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

Michael jumped, spinning around. “Woah, shit, hi,” he blinked, heart thumping. “What's up?”

Jeremy bounced like a happy puppy. “I passed my math test!”

Michael grinned back. “Good job! Your studying paid off!”

“It did! It only took eleven weeks of failing!” Jeremy was beaming. 

Michael bounced on his feet, Jeremy's energy infecting him. “We should celebrate! Let's go get some disgusting greasy Mall food!”

“Really?!” Jeremy squealed. “You’re buying!”

Michael laughed, nodding. “I am,” he agreed, leading Jeremy out of the front doors to the school and towards his car. “So what else is up?”

Jeremy cocked his head to the side. “Not a lot. That math test is all I can think of.” He laughed a little. 

Michael laughed with him. “Another riveting New Jersey day, huh?”

“I’d say so!” Jeremy grinned. 

\--------

The drive to the mall was normal, idle chatter and occasional teasing flowed between them until the reached their destination. They made their way to the food court. 

Michael turned to Jeremy, expression easy. “What do you want?” His nose twitched slightly. He thought he smelled something, but it went away quickly so he brushed it off.

“Chili fries?” Jeremy smelled the air, only the scent of food washing over him.

Michael nodded. “D’ya wanna find a seat or stand in line with me?”

“Hm,” Jeremy thought. “I’ll find a seat!” He looked out at the crowd. It’d be worth it to find a seat before someone else did. 

Michael watched Jeremy scamper off with a smile, turning to step into line. God, he was so cute. 

Jeremy scoured the place for a table. He saw a few, but he locked eyes with someone he knew to be an alpha, and decided the fight wouldn’t be his to win. He finally cornered a small table in the back of the court, by the bathrooms. 

By the time Michael got their food he was pretty hungry himself, so he tracked down Jeremy as quickly as possible, shuffling over to the table. “One large chili fries and two medium Dr. Peppers,” he announced, placing the food on the table. His nose twitched again, the scent from earlier returning, slightly stronger this time.

Jeremy grinned. “Thanks!” He stuck a straw in the drink and sipped on it. “Thank you and thank god for letting me pass that test, holy baby jesus.” He had been pretty thirsty. 

Michael laughed, choosing to ignore the smell. He slid into the seat across from Jeremy. “You're Jewish.”

“I don’t care right now.” Jeremy stuffed a fry in his mouth. 

Michael rolled his eyes, doing the same. 

“I didn’t know I was this hungry,” Jeremy marveled around a mouthful. 

Michael's eyebrows furrowed at the smell from before grew strong. What was that? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. “Jeremy, do you smell that?”

Jeremy took a moment to find out. “I don’t smell anything but these fries. What does it smell like?” 

Michael frowned in confusion, looking around. “I'm not sure. Like… heavy?” Michael's eyes landed on a person seated on a bench a few feet away, squirming in their seat. An omega. “Oh.”

Jeremy followed Michael’s eyes. “ _Oh_ ,” he echoed, tone strong. “We can move.”

Michael grimaced slightly, eyes glued to the person. “It's fine. I can ignore it.”

Jeremy already had his fries and drink in hand. “We can move,” he repeated. 

Michael finally broke his gaze, blinking at Jeremy. “Dude, no, it's fine, I promise! You don't have to move just because I can smell an Omega, it's fine. I can control myself, y’know.”

Jeremy had already stood up. “We can move,” he said again, gritting his teeth, yet he didn’t know why. 

Michael's eyebrows shot up. “Okay? I guess we're moving?”

Jeremy was already walking away, making sure to pass the offending Omega. Something in him made him growl at the stranger. 

Michael blinked in surprise, following Jeremy silently. What the hell? Was he okay? Michael has never seen him act like this before. It wasn't until they had set their stuff down at a table that Michael realized the Omega had followed them, and was approaching Michael with dilated eyes. Shit. They must have been able to tell that Michael was an alpha.

Jeremy stared—or glared, rather—at the stranger. A weird feeling overcame him. All he could hear was the blood in his ears. “What do you want?!” he snapped, directed at the other Omega. 

The Omega ignored him, instead strutting directly up to Michael. The heavy scent became thicker, making Michael gulp. He didn't know what to do. The Omega was obviously trying to get Michael to go with them, based on the pheromones they were giving off.

Jeremy’s eye twitched. “What the hell are you doing?” he demanded. “Get away from him!” He felt the hairs on his neck standing up. 

The Omega seemed to hesitate at that, but didn't stop completely. They moved closer, reaching a hand out to touch Michael's neck and get his scent on them.

Jeremy stood up and slapped the stranger’s hand out of the air. “Don’t you dare put a finger on him!” he warned. “I will _end_ you.”

That seemed to do the trick. The Omega retreated, seeking out someone else to mate with. Michael blinked, snapping out of whatever weird trance he had been caught in. “Huh?”

Jeremy was breathing heavily. “You didn’t even try to stop that Omega!”

Michael was stunned. “What? I– Are you okay?”

“What?” Jeremy finally let it all sink in. “H-Holy shit, what did I just do?”

Michael gulped. “I don't– What the hell?” Oh god, now Michael smelled something different. What now?!

Jeremy suddenly doubled over. His abdomen hurt, and badly. “God–” What was that? He’d never felt something like that before. 

Michael stood in alarm, moving to reach out to his friend. “Jeremy, What–” And then a wave of the most intoxicating thing he'd ever smelled hit him like a bus. He froze. “J-Jeremy?”

Jeremy groaned, only able to focus on the pain. “It hurts,” he complained pitifully. He didn’t notice any smells. 

Michael jolted, forcing himself to ignore the smell as he moved closer, placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. “What's wrong?”

Jeremy instantly shuddered at the Alpha’s touch. “I-I don’t know.”

Michael's head snapped up as he smelled more new scents- those of nearby Alphas reacting to Jeremy's. He snarled. They better not even think about it.

Jeremy found himself leaning into Michael’s hand. Somehow it took the pain away, just a little. He didn’t notice the Alphas watching. 

Michael's jaw clenched as he grimaced, turning back to Jeremy. “Can you walk?”

Jeremy didn’t answer. He reached up and grabbed Michael’s arm, putting more of Michael’s skin on his. More of the pain went away, too. 

Michael assumed that was Jeremy's way of saying no, he couldn't, so Michael carefully gathered him up in his arms, getting to his feet. He had no idea what was going on, but he did know he had to get Jeremy out of here and away from the other Alphas. He wasn't sure why. It was like something instinctual, deep inside him was telling him so.

Jeremy started feeling something weird. He hugged himself closer to Michael. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling his body so it touched more of his friend’s. His pain was almost nonexistent. “Michael?”

Michael was trying to weave his way through the crowded mall without Jeremy touching anyone. “Yeah?”

“You smell really good,” Jeremy mumbled, breathing in deeply. 

Michael tensed in realization, but didn't stop moving. “Jere, you're going to get my scent on you if you don't stop,” he warned.

Something in the way Jeremy smelled changed. “Please,” he whispered. He moved in Michael’s arms. 

Michael shuddered, his breath hitching. “Jeremy, if you do that people are going to think we're– that we’ve—” Michael gulped. “They’ll think I've claimed you. I kinda will have claimed you, actually. You understand that?’’

Jeremy squirmed. All he’d heard was the word claim. “Please claim me,” he muttered. A new wave of pain shot through his body. He needed something more. 

Michael finally made it outside to his car, where he pulled open the passenger door. “I don't know what's going on, but you don't mean that, Jeremy.” He tried to untangled him from his body to set him down in the seat.

Jeremy tightened his grip around Michael’s neck. “Claim me,” he repeated, groaning in pain. “Make me yours.”

Michael shuddered again, cursing as he felt his body react. “Jeremy, you're not– thinking straight,” he grimaced, prying Jeremy's hands away. He closed the door quickly, composing himself for a second before shuffling around to the driver's side and slipping in.

Jeremy instantly doubled over again, crying out. “Why does it hurt so much?!” He didn’t even know what ‘it’ was. What was happening to him? And goddamn, did Michael smell inviting. 

Michael winced sympathetically, unsure how to help. Where was he supposed to take him? Home? The hospital? He decided to go to the closest option- his house. His parents were out for the week, anyway.

Jeremy sat with his head between his knees for the majority of the ride, groaning occasionally as the pain worsened. After a while, though, he felt himself gravitating toward Michael. 

Michael grimaced as Jeremy edged closer. That smell was really starting to get to him. And it seemed to be getting stronger by the second. They were only a couple minutes away from his house.

Jeremy suddenly clutched his stomach in pain. It was worse than the previous waves. The only thing that seemed to ease it was Michael. 

Michael was just barely able to make it into his driveway before he was shutting the car off and hurrying over to pull Jeremy out of the passenger seat worriedly. At least they were alone now. He hurried inside, shutting the door and then carefully looking down at the boy in his arms. He set him down, allowing him to stand on his own feet. “Jeremy? Can you tell me what's wrong?”

Jeremy groaned again. “It _hurts_ ,” he complained. He hugged himself closer to Michael as he did before. “You smell so _good_ ,” he reiterated. 

Michael blushed, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself but only managing to get a full whiff of Jeremy. And god, was it good. Too good. He could feel his eyes dilating, his body urging him on. “Jeremy,” he muttered. This wasn't– he couldn't do this to him!

Jeremy whimpered back. “Michael,” he said weakly. His body moved against the Alpha’s, making a friction that just wasn’t enough. 

Michael felt himself growl against his will. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his back up against the wall of the living room as he tried to collect himself. “Jeremy, I can't– I can't do this with someone who doesn't love me.”

Jeremy whined. “J-Just mark me, please, Mikey, I won’t tell anyone.” He tried to kiss at Michael’s jaw. 

It took everything in him to resist. “Jeremy, I _can't_. I promised myself I would only do it if it means something to both of us, not just me. I’m s-sorry but I can't just– just mark the guy I love without him feeling the same way.”

Jeremy whimpered again. “But it hurts so _much_ ,” he whined. “Please!” He didn’t really hear Michael’s words, but he knew it was a rejection. 

Michael gritted his teeth. “Jeremy, are you even _listening_ to me?”

Jeremy didn’t even answer that time. He was currently trying to buck his hips into Michael’s.

Michael felt his resolve slipping as he inhaled more of Jeremy's scent. He didn't notice when his hips bucked back into Jeremy's in response.

Jeremy seemed to like that. He tried again, basically rutting. It was dirty, but Jeremy felt dirty anyway. 

Michael growled, feeling his body release more of his natural scent into the air, mixing with Jeremy's. Michael flipped them, pinning the Omega to the wall. “Jeremy,” he breathed, nose buried in his neck.

Jeremy whimpered, his eyes closed. He didn’t say anything this time either, but kept trying to grind on Michael, now holding his hand in his hair. 

Michael felt himself slipping, giving into Jeremy's requests. He was asking for it after all, right? Michael growled again, carrying Jeremy into his bedroom and pinning him on to the bed. He buried his nose in Jeremy's neck again, inhaling deeply.

Jeremy’s pheromones only got stronger. He couldn’t think. All that was on his mind was getting relief. He’d never been this desperate. He realized what hurt so much was the feeling of being so empty. He nipped at Michael’s ear. 

Michael fought his instincts as best as he could. “Jeremy, are you sure about this?”

Jeremy nodded weakly. “P-Please,” he begged. 

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, taking one more deep breath. “I'm sorry.” He yanked himself away, running into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He couldn't do it.

Jeremy instantly got to his feet. He felt like crying. He knocked sweetly on the bathroom door. “M-Michael, please come back,” he pleaded. 

Michael pressed his back against the wall, body shaking. “I can't, Jeremy. I'm so sorry.”

Jeremy whined on the other side of the door. His voice was small. “Please, Micah?”

Michael slid down the wall to sit on the floor, knees pulled to his chest. “I'm sorry,” he repeated.

Jeremy knocked again. “Please, just let me see you!” What was wrong with him?

“I can't!” Michael moved farther away from the door, breathing through his mouth. “I can't do that right now, Jeremy, because you aren't thinking straight and I _won't_ let myself take advantage of you.”

Jeremy whined again. “But it hurts, Mikey,” he complained. It hurt so damn much. He needed Michael more than he’d needed anything. 

Michael flinched. “I'm sorry, I know, but– there has to be another way to make you feel better, I'm still not even sure what–” wait, no, Of course! Jeremy was an _Omega_ he must be– Michael gulped. “Uh, Jeremy? I think you need to jack off.”

Jeremy shrieked. “No!”

“Why not?!”

“Because it’s not you!”

Michael groaned. “Look, just– if you do it, I’ll come out, okay?”

Jeremy was quiet for a moment. “To help?”

Michael bit his lip. “Yes.” He hoped to god this would work.

“Are you lying?”

“No. If you masturbate and get off, I promise I'll come out.”

Jeremy whimpered. “But I- I need to smell you.”

Michael gulped. Fuck. “Um, m-my pillow?”

Jeremy was already at it. 

Michael shuddered as he pressed himself against the door, every sound he heard making him tremble more. God, please, please let this work. Michael wasn't sure what he would do if he went back out there and Jeremy weren't at least a little more back to normal.

Things got quiet for a while. Then there was a slam of a door in the distance. Jeremy was gone. 

Michael yanked the bathroom door open, running up the stairs. “Jeremy, wait!” Fuck, no, they needed to talk! And he definitely wasn't safe out there alone right now.

Jeremy was already opening the front door. “No thanks, bye!”

Michael ran over, grabbing Jeremy's wrist to pull him back inside. “I said _wait_!” He hadn't meant to say it so sternly. He hated that it was ingrained in Omegas to obey Alphas when they gave them orders like that, and Michael absolutely hated when he forced Jeremy to do things against his will. But they _really_ needed to talk.

Jeremy stopped struggling almost instantly. He gulped, knowing Michael had used his Alpha voice. Things were about to get serious. Which is why he’d tried to book it out of that house as fast as possible. He clenched his jaw, but said nothing. 

Michael shut the door, still holding Jeremy firmly by the wrist as he took a deep breath. He softened slightly, not wanting to make Jeremy think he was mad. “Can you just–” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Can you please just tell me what just happened? Or at least- what happened on _your_ end of things?”

Jeremy was obviously having trouble breathing. He trembled in Michael’s grip, but out of embarrassment rather than fear. “I-I felt this awful pain in my stomach– Back at the mall, when that Omega left. A-And it wouldn’t go away, and then the only thing that made it better was you, and- I- then I couldn’t control myself anymore! I’m sorry!” He was near tears. “Please clean that pillow,” he added quietly. 

Under different circumstances, Michael would have laughed at that comment. However now was not the time. He nodded understandingly. “Hey, it's okay! I knew it wasn't what you really wanted. That’s why I–” hid in the bathroom? Almost gave in? Admitted his feelings? He flushed as he remembered what he had said. “S-So you remember everything, huh?” He released Jeremy's wrist. Fuck.

Jeremy looked down. “N-Not really,” he said. “Just the feelings. H-How it hurt and how you smelled–” He cut himself off. He definitely remembered the urge to be filled. What the fuck was that? “I-I don’t know what happened to me.”

Michael gulped. “So you don't remember what I said?”

“You told me to jack off?” Jeremy hated saying it out loud. 

Michael blushed. “No, before that, when I said that I– When I was explaining why I wouldn't.. do it.”

“I-I don’t think my body heard anything but a rejection,” Jeremy admitted. 

Michael nodded, suddenly deep in thought. “Would you have still done all of that if it was a different alpha?”

“I-I don’t know, Michael,” Jeremy said. He really didn’t. 

Michael nodded again. He was tired, and after that, he felt like there was no point in running away anymore. It wasn't fair to Jeremy. He took a deep breath. “Jeremy, The reason I wouldn't give you what you wanted is because I would've been taking advantage of you. I promised myself to never do that with anyone unless they love me.” His voice got quieter. “Even if I love them.”

Jeremy looked up. “S-Sorry, what did you say?” Then, the pain was back. He doubled over as he had in the mall, clutching his abdomen. “Shit–”

Michael gulped. It was now or never. “I said I love you, Jeremy.” 

Jeremy didn’t know how long he could stay standing. The pain was worse than before. “Did you just confess your fucking feelings for me as I stand here dying?!”

Michael smiled sadly. “You're in heat, Jere.”

“Stop saying words at me and take me home!” 

Michael almost nodded. “I can't, I'm sorry, but you can't be that close to me right now. Not when you're– like that.”

“I can’t walk home! Like this?!” Jeremy really did feel like he was dying. Couldn’t Michael just bear it for a few minutes?

Michael shook his head quickly. “Absolutely not, you can't go walking around like this, what if some jackass Alpha smelled you? No way!’’

Jeremy nodded, head snapping up. “Right! So take me home! My dad should know what to do!”

Michael winced, bouncing on his feet stressfully. “Okay, fine, just– Just go get in.”

Jeremy gasped, but wasted no time in going straight for Michael’s car. 

Michael grabbed his keys, taking a second to squeeze his eyes shut and prepare himself before bolting out as well, jumping into the driver's side.

Jeremy was already buckled in the passenger seat. He was bent over, trying to make the pain go away. “Thank you,” he mumbled. 

Michael winced again, this time in sympathy. “I'm sorry.” He pulled out of the driveway quickly, starting the familiar drive.

Jeremy wrapped his hands around his ankles, trying his absolute hardest not to give in to the urges he felt bubbling up again. He couldn’t do that to Michael, now that he knew what was going on. Especially not when Michael had confessed his...love?

Michael gulped, occasionally glancing over at Jeremy where he was curled in the passenger seat. “Are you going to be okay?” That was a stupid question, but Michael was scared and worried.

Jeremy groaned. “Wh– I don’t know, probably. No Omega’s died from heat, r-right?”

Michael shook his head. “No, of course not!” He bit his lip. “Jeremy, I know this is kind of selfish, especially since you don't feel the same way, but can you please just promise me you won't go to another Alpha?”

Jeremy looked up. Who said he didn’t feel the same way? “Like who? I don’t have other friends.”

Michael blushed, looking slightly pained as he shrugged. “Any Alpha would be lucky to have you, Jere, trust me. You'd just have to take your pick.”

Jeremy scoffed. “You’re talking with your pheromones.”

Michael scoffed back. “I'm _talking_ with my four year crush,” he corrected. 

Jeremy gulped. “We can talk about that later.”

Michael flinched slightly. There's no way that that meant anything good. Luckily, he didn't need to dwell on it because they were pulling into the Heere driveway. “Do you need me to walk you in or do you think you can make it?”

“I-I can do it. Thanks.” Jeremy instantly spilled out of the car. 

Michael waited, making sure Jeremy made it inside safely before allowing himself to relax. What the fuck was happening.

——————

Jeremy called Michael five hours later. 

Michael picked up on the second ring. “Hello? Jere? Are you okay?”

Jeremy sighed into the phone. “I’m fine. Dad– Dad gave me some, um, pills.”

Michael sighed in relief. “Good. That's good. So you're feeling better?”

“I– Yeah,” Jeremy replied. “I have to take more pills later, but...for now I’m fine.” 

Michael nodded even though Jeremy couldn't see. “So, what's up?”

“I think you know what’s up.”

Michael winced, sighing. He did know. “I– do we have to do it like this? Over the phone? If I'm going to get my heart broken I’d rather have the finality of being face to face when it happens.”

“My dad doesn’t want me around any Alphas, Mike,” Jeremy said, ashamed. “And no one’s breaking your heart.”

Michael paused, breath catching in his throat. “What?”

Jeremy sighed again. “I didn’t want it to happen like this,” he said under his breath. 

Michael gulped. “I– Me neither, honestly. A-Although I’m not sure what 'it’ is.”

Of course Michael was going to make Jeremy say it. “I-I’ve wanted you to claim me for, like, eight months.”

Michael gasped, face burning and heart pounding. “W-W- _What_?!” Michael felt like he might implode. Whether in a good way or bad way, he wasn't sure yet.

Jeremy took a deep breath. “Why do you think I got so jealous of that Omega at the mall?”

“I– But–” Michael cut off with a groan. “ _Eight months_?!”

Jeremy bit his lip. “R-Remember the day we went swimming?”

Michael thought back. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, you were so hot in that swimsuit.” Jeremy felt relieved and mortified saying it out loud. 

Michael laughed automatically. “God, Jere, You should've seen yourself! I mean _fuck_.”

Jeremy scoffed. “You’re just saying that. Alphas can’t resist Omegas around water.” Honestly, that sounded like a myth. 

Michael snorted. “I can't resist Jeremy ever.” He fell back from where he had been sat up on his bed, his laptop sliding off of him as his head hit the pillow. “Oh.”

“Oh? What’s oh? Please don’t drop another bombshell, Mike, I can’t handle something else after getting my first heat and you saying you love me.” Jeremy was worried. 

Michael cleared his throat. “No, it's nothing just, uh-” he gulped. “I took my pillow case off but I f-forgot to wash the actual pillow.” Jeremy must have soaked it in his pheromones. It was all Michael could smell. 

Jeremy gasped. “You what?! That’s my fault– Just wash it now! I’m sorry, Michael.”

Michael felt his eyes start dilating. “'S not necessarily… bad,” he muttered, voice rough. Oh fuck.

Jeremy gulped. “No, Michael, go wash it. Now.”

Michael shuddered, tossing the pillow away. It fell onto the floor. He cleared his throat again. “S-Sorry.”

“Did you just throw it? You need to wash it.” Jeremy knew in rare circumstances that Omegas could persuade Alphas to do things. It wasn’t anywhere close to what Alphas could do. More of a suggestion. “Please? You won’t regret it.”

Michael shuddered again. “O-Okay. Fine. I’ll wash it.” 

“Good! I’m _so_ sorry about all of this, Michael.” Jeremy felt awful. 

Michael scoffed, blushing lightly. “Not to be crude or anything but I'm pretty sure you just improved my nightly routine massively.”

Jeremy hesitated. “D-Does it smell that good?” He never thought of what he smelled like to others. 

Michael bit his lip, leaning over to pick the pillow up once again. He pressed it to his nose, taking a deep breath. He didn't notice the soft moan that left him. “It smells fucking _incredible_ ,” he breathed.

Jeremy was quiet for a moment again. “B-Because I’m an Omega and you’re horny or because it’s me?”

Michael breathed it in again. “Because I'm horny and it's you.”

Jeremy gasped, barely audible over the phone. “My pills wear off in an hour,” he started. “Can I sneak over?” That was a disaster waiting to happen. But he didn’t care. 

Michael groaned, fingers clenching in the pillow. “ _Yes_ , absolutely.”

“I-I’ll walk this time,” Jeremy said, already standing up. “Wanna stay on the line?”

Michael growled softly. “Yes. I want to make sure no one messes with you.”

Jeremy laughed. “Don’t worry. No one ever has.”

Michael hummed. “You've also never been in heat before.”

“D-Don’t these pills help with that?” Jeremy was out the door, not bothering to take the medicine with him, nor make sure his father wasn’t watching. 

Michael pouted. “Yeah, but still.”

“I-I really like you, Michael,” Jeremy said. “Are you gonna claim me?”

Michael felt himself grinning, an emotional lump forming in his throat. “Jeremy,” he muttered. “Yes. I’ll do anything you want. I really like you too.”

Jeremy bit his lip. “Y-You know once you mark me, I-I’ll be your sub forever, right?” More or less. 

Michael shuddered. “Is that what you want?”

“God, yes.”

Michael smiled. “Then absolutely I will. That's all I’ve ever wanted, Jerm.”

“Should we tell our parents?”

Michael bit his lip. “They'll figure it out eventually.”

“Then let them figure it out.” Jeremy began the journey down the sidewalk. 

They chattered idly for a bit, Michael occasionally bringing the pillow back up to his face. “Jeremy, please hurry, this smell is driving me _crazy_.”

Jeremy frowned. “It won’t do any good if I get there before these pills wear off. I won’t be able to...get it up.” He felt himself blush. 

Michael hummed. “'M sure we could find something to do until then.”

“I could gush about how hot you are,” Jeremy offered. 

Michael smiled. “I could finally kiss your face off after four years of imagining.”

“I-I just can’t believe you like me. For four years?! God, I’m so oblivious.” Jeremy turned around a corner. 

Michael chuckled. “Bit more than that Jere. I've loved you for three years.”

“Too many years,” Jeremy whimpered. He felt ecstatic. He should have known! But he was glad he knew now. 

Michael hummed again. “Just hurry up.”

“I’m walking as fast as I can! If I run, I’ll feel bad.” Jeremy pouted behind the phone. 

Michael pouted back. “How much longer?”

“Five minutes?” Jeremy guessed. 

Michael breathed into the pillow. “I want to smell you,” he whispered, eyes closed.

“Is the pillow not enough, Mikey?” Jeremy teased. He knew he probably wouldn’t start really smelling again until his heat kicked back in. 

Michael growled slightly. “No, it's not.”

“Gotta settle for it until I can provide, hot stuff.” Jeremy could see Michael’s house in the distance. 

Michael huffed, taking another deep breath. “'S like drugs, Jere. God, I’m addicted.”

“I really didn’t mean to scent your pillow, you know,” Jeremy clarified. 

“I'm glad you did.”

“I mean, if it means you’re taking back your rejection from earlier, so am I,” Jeremy admitted. 

“How long until the pills wear off?”

“God, I don’t know, Michael, too long.” Jeremy had done the math, but lost track of time. 

Michael whined softly. “Jesus, if only we’d talked earlier, right?”

“T-That’s probably my fault,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“It doesn't matter. We talked, and we like each other, and now we can finally be together. That's what matters, right?”

“God, yes, definitely.” Jeremy approached the house. 

Michael sat up suddenly. “You're here.”

“H-How did you know?”

Michael wanted to go upstairs to meet him, but knew that he probably needed to wait for Jeremy to get down there. “I can smell you.”

“But I’m all the way in the driveway!” Jeremy squeaked. “No one bothered me on the way here, do you think they smelled me anyway?” He was a little worried. 

Michael dismissed the thought. “No, it's because I'm– well.. It's just me. Now please hurry up and come down already!”

Jeremy hung up the phone. He waltzed right in through the front door, and straight down the stairs to the basement. 

Michael pounced on Jeremy the second he saw him, locking his bedroom door and carrying him to the bed. “Jeremy!”

Jeremy felt himself giggle. “Michael!” he paralleled. “Hey!”

Michael beamed, bouncing on his feet. “Hi!” He leaned forward, kissing Jeremy's cheek. “I like you a lot!”

Jeremy’s face lit up. “I like you a lot too!” He curled up on Michael’s bed. 

Michael kissed his cheek again, closer to his lips. “I– can I–” he blushed, pressing a light peck to Jeremy's lips.

Jeremy grinned. “Please do that again,” he asked, pawing at Michael. 

Michael smiled, leaning in to do as Jeremy asked, kissing him for slightly longer before pulling away again. 

Jeremy put a gentle hand on Michael’s cheek. He rubbed a circle on Michael’s cheekbone with his thumb. 

Michael stared at him admiringly for a second, and then he rushed forward, pressing their lips together hard enough that the pair fell backwards a bit, Michael having to hold them up with an arm.

Jeremy whimpered, but kept his hand on Michael’s face and his lips on Michael’s. He tried to match Michael’s enthusiasm, but the pills hadn’t really worn off quite yet. 

Michael eventually pulled away for air, shifting Jeremy up into the center of the bed as he lowered him down on his back. Michael pressed gentle kisses down his cheek and neck until he got down to Jeremy's collarbone, where he hesitated. “Are you sure you're okay with me marking you? Once it's done, there's no turning back. You're stuck with me forever.”

“I-I’ve never been more sure of anything, Michael,” Jeremy whispered. “B-But can we wait until I– I can get into this? It won’t be long, I swear to god. I just want to enjoy it.”

Michael grinned, leaning up to kiss him again. “Jeremy, marking you isn't necessarily sexual. I want– I would rather we do this part while you're still feeling normal, y’know? After that we can stop until you're ready. Is that okay?”

Jeremy smiled again. “Oh! That’s fine! I-I don’t really know a lot about this, you know. I-I’m nervous,” he admitted. “Do it.”

Michael nuzzled up against Jeremy's jaw for a second. “I'm nervous too,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss onto the skin. Then he moved back down, using one hand to pull Jeremy's shirt collar down and reveal his sharp collar bone. He grabbed Jeremy's hand with his free one, linking their fingers. He leaned down to the middle of Jeremy's collar bone, just below the dip. “It might hurt a little,” he warned softly.

Jeremy nodded. “I-I can handle that. Make me yours, Michael. I want this.”

That was all the encouragement Michael needed before he moved in, biting down on Jeremy's skin so that his sharp canines dug in. 

Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand and groaned in pain as he was claimed. It did hurt. Worse than he’d been expecting. But soon he felt fuzzy all over. 

Michael released him after a few seconds, licking over the bite to soothe it. He pulled away, smiling at him lovingly. “The actual mark won't show up for a couple hours, but it's done.”

Jeremy smiled. “I feel good,” he said. He kissed Michael’s hand several times. 

Michael felt himself preen instinctually, leaning down to kiss Jeremy. “Let me– wait here.” Michael reluctantly extracted himself, allowing Jeremy to stay curled in the center of the bed. His instincts were pulling at him again, but in a different way this time.

Jeremy curled up even smaller on the blanket. “Wh-Where are you going?”

Michael shook his head. “Nowhere, I just need to–” Michael cut himself off, shuffling around the room. He collected every spare piece of cloth– blankets, a couple towels, any throw pillows littered around- and methodically carried them back to the bed. He figured he could let his instincts lead him in this case as he carefully laid them out, tangling them within each other surrounding Jeremy. Once he had a satisfactory amount of that set up, he felt himself collecting important things- the stuffed animal him and Jeremy won at the fair, The old scarf his mother knitted him years ago, the shirt that Michael stole from Jeremy in tenth grade– anything soft and meaningful to him. He took them, carefully twining them into the blankets and fabric until he was finished, stepping back to take in his masterpiece. He preened happily at the sight of his carefully constructed nest, Jeremy comfortably stowed right in the middle.

Jeremy felt all of his worries go away almost instantly, but he didn’t know why. He felt so safe now, like no other Alpha could ever touch him. “Wh-What is this?” he asked in confusion. “It’s soft,” he observed. “I like it a lot.” It smelled like Michael. He loved Michael’s scent. 

Michael climbed in, curling around Jeremy protectively. “Nest.”

Jeremy shuddered. He could nearly feel his hormones at work. “Nest?”

Michael nodded. “Our nest.”

Jeremy thought he had heard of nesting. It occurred in the Alphas who cared the most for their mates, who felt real love. He was touched. “It’s so perfect, Micah,” he praised. 

Michael's eyes narrowed. “Not yet.” He muttered, nose twitching. “It doesn't smell enough like you,” he pouted, voice sad. That was the last missing piece. He just needed that, and then his nest would be absolutely perfect.

Jeremy sank down into the fabrics, pulling Michael with him. “How do I make it perfect for you?”

Michael pawed at him. “Scent it. Please. Just a little?”

Jeremy gasped. “Really?”

Michael nodded. “Please?”

Jeremy made himself as small as he could, customary of Omegas as they prepared to let out more scent than usual. Finally, the deed was done. Jeremy’s eyes were dilated, and he looked at Michael. 

Michael was breathing in short pants, eyes locked on Jeremy as his nose twitched. Jeremy's scent crept through his own, mixing with it in a way that had Michael's heart pounding. “Perfect,” he whispered.

Jeremy took a deep breath. “I-Is that what mating for life smells like?”

Michael gulped, pressing himself into Jeremy. “Yes,” he whispered, breathing deeply. It smelled perfect.

Jeremy cuddled up into Michael’s warmth, incredibly calm. “You don’t think this is weird, right? H-Hours after I nearly assaulted you?”

Michael hummed, running his hands over Jeremy's body, familiarizing himself with the feel of him. “No,” he whispered, kissing him softly. “Because I love you. And I know it wasn't your fault.”

Jeremy shuddered. “Still sorry,” he muttered. “I think that medicine’s wearing off, Mike.”

Michael's breath hitched, his hands not stopping. “You're sure you want this?”

“I-I really do, Michael.” Jeremy’s collarbone felt warm. 

Michael shifted to hover above him. “Okay,” he whispered, eyes dilating again as Jeremy began to release his pheromones. Michael leaned down, inhaling deeply.

Jeremy shivered as he felt himself grow needier. He tried to pull Michael into a kiss, but he figured he needed permission first. 

Michael made a low growling sound, dropping down to cover Jeremy's body with his own as much as possible, aggressively smashing their lips together as his hands shoved up under his shirt, pushing it up.

Jeremy whimpered, his body starting to really feel the effects of the nest and Michael’s pheromones. He tried to peel his shirt off, but breaking the kiss was something he would rather die than do. 

Michael didn't try to resist this time when he felt his body start to increase his pheromones as well. He broke the kiss, pulling Jeremy's shirt off as quickly as possible before returning to the kiss, his hands greedily running over Jeremy's skin. It was both to feel him and also to cover him in Michael's scent, claiming him as his own in a more open way. While marking your mate was a very intimate bond that stays for life, scenting another person was a way to show others that they were yours physically. Many alphas prefered it, and simply only did that instead of ever marking their mate.

Jeremy’s hormones were going wild. Michael smelled positively perfect, and he wanted nothing more than to be completely ravished by his new mate. He kept his side of the kiss sweet and soft, not matching Michael’s ferocity. 

Michael shifted on top of Jeremy, straddling his waist as his hands pinned Jeremy's. He pulled away, sitting up enough to look down at Jeremy. God, he was beautiful.

Jeremy stared up at Michael. The sight of him hovering above him was enough to really get his heat going again. He looked down at Michael’s pants. “N-no, those need to go.”

Michael chuckled, pulling his shirt off and tossing it blindly. He shuddered at another wave of pheromones from Jeremy hitting his nose, making him growl quietly. Michael leaned back down, biting and licking at Jeremy's jaw and neck as though he could taste his scent.

Jeremy’s whimpers turned more into wanton groans. He felt his body move against Michael’s with no hesitation. He fell more under Michael’s spell as the next wave of Michael’s scent washed over him. “God,” he mumbled. 

Michael panted, pulling away again. “Touch me, Jeremy, please.” This felt too one sided so far. He'd been craving Jeremy's touch for years, and now was his chance to finally get it.

Jeremy whined. “S-Sorry,” he said, reaching up to run his hands over Michael’s chest. He was soft, Jeremy observed. Once he started, he got addicted. 

Michael gulped, leaning into the touch. He breathed out a pleased sigh, moving to press an almost too gentle kiss directly over where Michael had marked him.

Jeremy grunted. “Y-You still haven’t got rid of those pants,” he chastised. He kissed Michael’s hair several times. 

Michael smiled, moving up to kiss Jeremy properly once again. “So impatient,” he hummed, fingers trailing down to the button of Jeremy's jeans.

Jeremy scoffed. “I-I don’t think that’s my fault,” he defended. He pawed at Michael’s pants as well. 

Michael hummed, deftly undoing the button and zipper of Jeremy's pants. He flipped them over, Jeremy now straddling him so that Michael could undo his own jeans.

Jeremy squeaked. This position was unnatural for him. He tried helping Michael quickly, so that they could return to normalcy as soon as possible. He started by running his fingers down to Michael’s hips and kissing him with desperation. 

Michael shuddered, breathing hotly against Jeremy's lips. The combination of Jeremy's pheromones and fingers caused him to unconsciously buck his hips up hard into Jeremy's.

Jeremy squeaked again, sinking down to move his body against Michael’s for some kind of friction. He tried to work Michael’s pants down at the same time. 

Michael grunted, grabbing Jeremy's hips to lift him up enough to kick off his pants, discarding them blindly. He instantly started tugging at Jeremy's as well.

Jeremy immediately worked at his own pants, getting them off after a bit of a struggle. He lowered himself back down to make contact with Michael. “Please,” he said, not knowing what he was asking for. 

Michael growled, snapping his hips up against Jeremy as he pulled him down to lick a stripe up his neck. He took another deep breath, letting Jeremy's scent wash over him even more.

Jeremy shuddered. He could tell his boxers couldn’t take much more of this; they were already nearly soaked. “I want you,” he whispered. 

Michael flipped them over again, practically tearing Jeremy's boxers off his body. He ground into him again, the sight of Jeremy's body bared to him working him up impossibly more.

Jeremy hissed at the cold air, but bucked up into Michael’s grinding, groaning. He felt just a little self conscious, but he knew Omegas weren’t expected to be perfect down there. He kicked at Michael’s boxers—the edge of them—signaling that he really wanted them off. 

Michael buried his face into the crook of Jeremy's neck, steadily breathing in his pheromones as he kicked his boxers off. His hands trailed down to Jeremy's thighs, pulling them up and around his body. “You're beautiful,” he breathed, offsetting his strongly Alpha based actions. It was uncommon for Alphas to be emotional at all during such times.

Jeremy gasped. He hadn’t expected Michael to say something like that. He squeezed his legs around Michael’s abdomen. “Th-Thanks,” he replied, refusing to argue. He was a little embarrassed. “I-I’m getting you all w-wet,” he mumbled. 

Michael shuddered yet again, groaning slightly. He rutted up against Jeremy aimlessly, once again driven by his instincts. 

Jeremy let out a strained whine. This was all perfectly acceptable, but far too _slow_. He needed– “M-More, Micah, p-please.”

Michael's nose twitched as the pheromones thickened. He was starting to really get taken away by his instincts, one hand pressing hard into the skin of Jeremy's wrist and his other drifting down until the next thing he knew he was slowly entering Jeremy.

Jeremy gasped, followed closely by a long moan of pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut. Michael felt better than he could have imagined. All of it did. He tried to move to give himself more of the euphoria. 

Michael's breathing was stuttered as his eyes closed, mind going numb. He had been completely consumed by his instincts, the only thing his brain was focusing on was the pleasure as he bottomed out. He didn't even register when he pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward again, starting up a harsh rhythm.

Jeremy screamed, each sound following it being a loud moan of pure ecstasy. “M-Michael–” he uttered. “I-I love you so much–” He resorted to his Omega instincts of admiration and praise. 

Michael panted, mouthing at Jeremy's neck as he sped up in response to his praise.

Jeremy’s moaning got more intense. He tilted his head instinctually so Michael had better access to his neck. 

Michael's fingers trailed over Jeremy's body, seeking out any sensitive patches of skin. He detached from Jeremy's neck, instead moving up to the base of Jeremy's jaw.

Jeremy whimpered weakly as Michael’s fingertips hit a certain spot on his hip. He automatically reached down to grab himself to add to his pleasure. 

Michael growled, smacking Jeremy's hand away and quickly replacing it with his own. He used his free hand to reach up and grab Jeremy's chin, pulling him back to face him as he pressed their lips together, his tongue instantly beginning to pry Jeremy's lips apart.

Jeremy moaned, opening his mouth for Michael’s tongue. Michael was right—his hand was better suited to be helping Jeremy’s situation than his own. Jeremy felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. 

Michael sped up his hips and hand, his tongue running over Jeremy's teeth and the roof of his mouth as Michael took the hand that had been on his chin and went back to working at the sensitive areas of Jeremy's chest. Michael could tell from the smell that Jeremy would finish soon, and that's what he was aiming for.

Jeremy could hardly stand it. It never took him very long to finish while he was alone, but this was a completely different ball game. He knew he was close, so he relaxed, waiting for it to come. He breathed in Michael’s scent through his nose, his mouth preoccupied with inhabiting his mate’s tongue. That was all he needed. His climax was reached almost immediately. 

Michael groaned as he felt Jeremy hit his peak, his rhythms becoming uneven and staggered as he approached his own end. Michael knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Omegas climaxed differently to Alphas- they had been forced through a rather extensive sex Ed class in middle school. For Alphas, the climax was rather brief but very intense, whereas Omegas could prolong their relief out to a couple minutes or so depending on what they do. Michael shook himself out of the stupid memory of middle school, putting all his efforts back into reaching his end.

Jeremy was a moaning mess underneath Michael, remembering absolutely nothing from middle school. All he could think about was Michael, his _mate_ , and how much he loved him. His orgasm didn’t show signs of stopping. 

It didn't take much longer before Michael was tensing up, a long moan spilling from his lips. He tried to keep his hand going for as long as possible for Jeremy.

Jeremy’s moans hadn’t let up at all, but he cracked an eye open and spoke around them. “Y-You feel so good, Micah,” he said. “So p-perfect.”

Michael's hips stuttered to a stop, burying his face in Jeremy's neck as he shivered through the aftershocks, his hand becoming shaky as he did his best to keep up his movements to make it as good as possible for his mate.

It took a good three minutes of that for Jeremy to finally come down from his own high. “G-God,” he whispered. 

Michael dropped his hand, pulling off of Jeremy to lay beside him. “Jesus,” he breathed, finally coming back out of the hormone induced haze.

Jeremy panted slightly, his mouth curling into a grin. “I love you,” he said. “You’re beautiful.”

Michael grinned tiredly, pulling him into a kiss way too soft for what they had been doing moments ago. “God, you're perfect.”

Jeremy laughed a little. “You too,” he said quietly. “I wanna go to sleep.”

Michael nodded, pulling a stray blanket over them. “Your dad probably won't pleased, huh? Didn't he tell you to stay away from Alphas?”

Jeremy snuggled into the blanket, sinking back into the nest Michael had made them. “Mhm, he probably won’t be pretty happy that I went and got claimed, huh?”

Michael chuckled, grabbing a towel from the mounds of cloth and cleaning them up carefully before tossing it aside and curling his body around Jeremy's protectively. “What were you thinking, Jeremiah, you're too young to go out and get marked up,” he teased. “And on your first heat? God, how irresponsible. Too young to bond for life. Now go figure out how to do taxes.”

Jeremy pouted. “I don’t wanna do taxes, I wanna be free and reckless and youthful with my perfect new mate.” He melted into Michael’s body. “It’s so worth it.”

Michael held Jeremy close, practically purring contentedly. “There are no words to describe how happy I am right now.”

Jeremy was a tiny ball curled in Michael’s arms and several soft materials. “I’m even happier than that,” he said. 

Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair. “Goodnight, love,” he whispered, pressing a kiss high up on his cheekbone.

Jeremy mewled. “G’night, Mikey.” He finally drifted off easily.


End file.
